Tear in my Heart (EriKarDaveKat)
by ValentyneVantas413
Summary: EriKar / DaveKat YAOI! DONT LIKE DONT READ! if you like yaoi, read on :3 humanstuck!psycicstuck!au karkat has a crush on his best firend eridan and eridan has a crush on karkat back but then dave strider comes into karkats life... who will karkat pick and how will he deal with his psycic powers? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

~~~KARKAT'S POV~~~

My name is Karkat Vantas and this is the sotry of how my life changed forever.

I have pale white skin and messy spkiey black hair and grey eyes that turn red when I'm angry (its part of my psycic powers). I'm 4"5' and 80 pounds and I'm really skinny but I have kind of wide hips. I have scars on my arms but I dont like to talk about those… Anyway back to the story.

"HEY ERIDAN" I said to Eridan when I was talking to him on the phone (I have an iPhone 7 but not the kind without the headphone jack). "hey car" said Eridan and he was blushing I know because im physic. Yes that's right I am psycic I can move things with my mind and read peoples mind and I can see ghosts and things that aren't their and I can see the future but only in dreams and I can't tell what are real dreams and what are future dreams until the dreams come true. Anyway I coughed and asked Eridan if he wanted to hang out "HEY DO YOU WANT TO HANG OUT" I said. "yeah of course kar i alwways… l-love hangin out wwith you…" (A/N: you can see were this is going xD)

I went to my closet (its a walk in closet because I'm rich) and walked in and put an outfit together for my dat- I mean hang out with Eridan. I put on a big fluffy knit grey sweater with black crabs on the bottom and the sleeves went over my hands and got all big at the bottom to make me look cute, black legings and a black skirt (yeah I know I'm a guy fuck you I don't care fuckass) and white thigh highs with black lace on top and combat boots that make me three inches taller because I'm only 4"5'. I put on my red and black earrings and red and black nail polish and got my phone and walked out the door.

 **A/N: OKAY SO THAT WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF TEAR IN MY HEART! i rly rly hope you all liked it a whole lot b/c theres WAAAAY more were that came from xDD! Ive had this story in my brian for almost TWO MONTHS now and im just now getting aroudn to writing it all out! in case you couldnt tell its humanstuck with a mix of my own AU, phsycicstuck! like if you like! read more if your interested! feedback and favorites would be appreciated!**

 **thanks so much to carrie for reading this over for me! u da best moiral evah! x3**


	2. Chapter 2

~~~ERIDAN'S POV~~~

Kar an I had been friends forever it wasn't really a suprise that he asked to hang out but my heart still raced at the idea of spending time with him. I was wonderin when he'd get here I thought as I check the clock. The big hand was by the 5 and the little hand was on the 3 so it was 3:32 which is halfway through the whiching hour. For physics like kar an I that meant that our powers would be at there stongest for the next 30 minutes i wondered if he would get here in time to do some psycic stuff with me right as I thought that Kar walked in through the front door (He has a key because we spend so much time tofether and he can just come in anyway because of his psycic ambilities like moving things with his mind and other stuff).

"WHAT'S UP FUCKASS" he said but I didn't answer becuase I was too busy starin at how smexy (A/N: geddit? xD because karkat is smol and eridan thinks he is sexy!) he was. Kar stared back at me and our eyes met and I blush. "CAT GOT YOUR TONGUE OR WHAT?" he asks and I laugh nervosly because a cat did have my tongue! A karCAT. (A/N: xDDD ok i'll stop now orz) "sorry" I said. "I wwas just thinkin about howw cute you- i mean your outfit is" That was a close one!

Kar sets his keys down and walks over to me the clock catching his eye i guess becaause then he says "OH LOOK IT'S THE WHICHING HOUR" I nod and tug on the end of my scarf (its purple). "i knoww i wwas thinkin the same thing. do you wwanna do somethin wwith our psycic powwers" Kar gets all quiet and looks down an I knew right away I said somethin wrong. God I'm such a screw up i can not do ANYTHING right. "kar I said and reaches out to place a hand on his shoulder and he flinches away from me "wwhats wwrong"

"I CAN'T…" he looks down at his hands and i noticed that he painted his nails red and black his two favorite colors but anyway he lookin down at his hands, bein all quiet an mysterious and attractive. "THE LAST TIME I USED MY PHSYCIC POWERS….."

He gets quiet again and I startin to worry about him I hope he's okay what could he possibly have to tell me? Then…. His eyes turned RED an he looked up at me.

"THE LAST TIME I FUCKING USED MY PYSCHIC POWERS I KILLED MY FUCKING PARENTS!"

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNN~! PLOT TWIST! Sorry for the cliffy you guyz lol xD!**

 **Anyway, like if you like! read more if your interested! feedback and favorites would be appreciated pls!**

 **Thanks again to my moiral carrie for spell checking and stuff i love you gurl!**


	3. Chapter 3

~~~KAKRAT's POV~~~

My eyes were red I could feel them changing into the angry color of fire. I was crying even though I was mad- mad at myself- when Eridan said i shoudl use my psycic powers because the last time i used them it was a traumatizing event in my life… I killed… my parents…

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

Burning… Flames… All around me all I could see was the fire… i smelled the smell of gasoline… and burning bodies… I needed to get out…. I pulled myself up and the metal burned my hands… I was crying…

They were gone… Flames… Burning… All…. Around… Me….

~~~PRESENT DAY~~~

"I…" i whimperred "I KILLED MY PARENTS… I WAS THIRTEEN… WE WERE DRIVING ON A DARK ROAD AT NIGHT COMING HOME FROM THE CARNIVAL WHERE I MET MY BEST FRIEND… AND THERE WAS A CAT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD… MY DAD WAS DRIVING BUT HE'S NOT PSYCIC LIKE I AM AND HE COULDNT SEE THE CAT IN THE DARK BECAUSE IT WAS BLACK… SO I SWERED THE CAR OFF THE ROAD WITH MY MIND BECAUSE I HEARD THE CATS FEAR IN HIS HEAD… BUT I DIDNT SEE THE TREE ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD… AND THE CAR… THE CAR… CRASHED… EVERYTHING CAUGHT ON FIRE… THEY DIED INSTANTLY…"

"oh kar… im so sorry" eridan said with a sad look on his face. I could tell that he felt sorry for me but i didn't want his pity. My eyes turned redder and i got angry "SHUT UP I DONT WANT YOU TO FEEL BAD FOR ME!" i shouted and Erdain gasped. "IM SORRY" i said "I DIDNT MEAN TO YELL AT YOU."

"its ok kar i understand…"

~~~ ERIDANS POV ~~~

So thats why he never used his powers as much as I did… i felt bad for him because his pabrents were dead… and he killed them on accident…. I knew he used his powers only when he really needed to and that must have been why… gog i feel so stupid for finally gettign up the courage to ask him if he wanted to do psycic things with me if i'd known i wouldnever have aksed him to do that with me…

"WHATEVER" said Karkat and his eyes turned back to normal grey "ITS FINE I DONT CARE LETS JUST STOP TALKING ABOUT IT AND WATCH THIS MOVIE ALREADY!"

I chuckeld because I knew Kar brout a romcom it was probably 50 first dates because that was his favorite movie. I knew that if the kiss scene came up i would be able too hold him because he always gets sappy and emoshinal around that part because he acts angry all the time because hes sad but i know that hes really a softy inside.

"ok kar… lets wwatch this movvie"

 **(A/N) OKEEZ EVERYONE! that was chapter THREE of this fanfic im so exited!**

 **karkat: UGH I CANT BELIEVE YOU MADE ME TELL EVERYONE ALL OF THAT…**

 **valentyne: heeheehee!~**

 **eridan: wwhy doesnt kar knoww i like him… forevver alone ;-;**

 **TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! (and i promise dave is comign soon! xD)**

 **Also thankies carrie for editting again i love yuuu :3**


End file.
